


Smother

by CHAOSevangeline



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Smoking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAOSevangeline/pseuds/CHAOSevangeline
Summary: {Kenny!Centric | Accenni di Bunny}L’unico che lo viveva, il brutto sogno, era lui. La vita gli scorreva veloce intorno e lui non faceva altro che morire, ogni giorno un po’ di più. Anche quando respirava.E nessuno lo sapeva.Nessuno lo vedeva.





	Smother

**Author's Note:**

> Non voglio dilungarmi troppo nelle note iniziali, quindi farò giusto due precisazioni: ho considerato - come penso farò sempre - Kenny quantomeno come un adolescente, anche se di età non precisata, perché non saprei gestirlo altrimenti.  
> Segnalo in anticipo un lieve turpiloquio in alcuni punti, ma credo sia giustificabile considerando il vocabolario del signorino McCormick.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura e per chi vorrà, ci sentiamo dopo la storia!

Una sottile colonna di fumo si innalzava di fronte a lui, proprio dalla punta ardente della sigaretta che stava fumando; il letale cilindro di tabacco stretto fra due dita, indice e medio, il filtro a pochi millimetri dalle labbra schiuse.  
Aveva un’espressione indefinita, Kenny: vuota, persa. E nemmeno lui aveva idea di cosa stesse provando perché lui stesso si era perso. Non identificava emozioni, non ne distingueva. Non ci provava più.  
Il fumo che si alzava dalla sigaretta e le profonde boccate che espirava dai polmoni incatramati creavano una maschera grigiastra a mezz’aria davanti al suo viso; se anche qualcuno avesse intravisto la bocca, gli occhi, avrebbe potuto vedere ciò che voleva. Ed era sempre così: tutti vedevano ciò che risultava più conveniente. I suoi genitori, i suoi amici. Il sopracciglio aggrottato stava a concentrazione, più comoda di certo che preoccupazione. Preoccupazione significava problemi. E chi aveva voglia di ascoltarli, capirli, aiutarlo ad affrontarli?  
Chi aveva voglia di vedere?  
«Sei di buon umore oggi, Kenny!»  
Quella frase gli faceva schifo.  
Non ricordava l’ultima volta che si era sentito _davvero_ di buon umore. Ricordava, sapeva che c’era stata, ma la vita aveva scelto di torturarlo anche così: sfocando i ricordi più piacevoli, gli appigli di luce. Lottava per custodirne quanti più poteva, ma l’oscurità amava farli sprofondare troppo lontano perché potesse afferrarli.  
Crudele esistenza.  
Ma celava bene i propri tormenti.  
E allora gli occhi infuocati di rabbia, o di tristezza, era lecito considerarli assenti. La bocca in quella sottile smorfia malinconica… no, meglio vederla apatica.  
Perché potevano anche esserci per lui, tutti loro, giusto ogni tanto. Ma aveva bisogno che quelle persone ci fossero quando ne aveva bisogno.  
Aveva bisogno che gli dessero qualcosa, che non prendessero e basta. Aveva bisogno di qualcosa. Aveva bisogno e basta.  
Aveva bisogno che si ricordassero di lui per impedirgli di cedere al sinuoso andamento della sua vita.  
Vivi.  
Muori.  
Ripeti.  
Preferiva pensare che gli altri non lo capissero, allontanati da quella cortina di fumo scelta da lui; esausti di tentare, gli occhi provati dai miasmi del tabacco, rinunciavano. Meglio credere a questo, che al disinteresse.  
E si faceva del male, Kenny. Con la nicotina, le sigarette o un nuovo metodo alternativo per stordirsi. Tutto pur di avere un attimo di pace, di anestetizzarsi come meglio poteva. Si faceva male e rischiava la vita, ma perché avrebbe dovuto importargli? Poteva permettersi di morire.  
Un metodo estremo per cercare di risvegliarsi dal proprio incubo personale, questo era. Quando dormire per svegliarsi il giorno dopo non era sufficiente, poteva prendere una decisione più drastica: morire per svegliarsi il giorno dopo, sperando che andasse meglio, che cambiasse.  
Che cosa? Tutto, forse. Ogni cosa.  
Cercava di espiare ogni peccato e ricominciare da zero.  
Non funzionava mai.  
Peggiorava la propria condizione, anzi, perché sapeva che se era morto c’era stato un funerale, che qualcuno aveva partecipato e che chiunque fosse se n’era anche dimenticato.  
Un piccolo inconveniente di percorso, ecco cosa sono – aveva perso il conto del numero di volte in cui lo aveva pensato, se lo era ripetuto fissando il soffitto buio e umido di muffa annidata negli angoli come i pensieri negativi nel suo cervello.  
Si sentiva marcio, come i muri di casa propria.  
La casa della sua mente era marcia.  
E non gli bastava più sapere di essere visto solo quando c’era: aveva bisogno di sapersi pensato anche quando di lui non c’era traccia.  
Cercatemi, trovatemi. Non lasciatemi solo.  
Perché la morte lo terrorizzava, ancora, dopo anni di quella maledizione che lo rendeva un ragazzino immortale.  
Faceva paura ogni fottuta volta che vedeva tutto nero e poi si sentiva leggero, fluttuante.  
Faceva paura quando si svegliava nel proprio letto, il panico nelle proprie vene come lava gelida.  
E di fronte a lei era solo, completamente solo. Sempre solo.  
E poi faceva male. Faceva male come quando aveva ricevuto il colpo che l’aveva mandato in frantumi, ucciso, perché sapeva che l’indomani nessuno gli sarebbe saltato al collo, nessuno avrebbe riso fino alle lacrime pensando di essersi risvegliato da un brutto sogno.  
«Kenny! Kenny, sei vivo!» non lo aveva mai sentito dire.  
Nessuno sentiva la sua mancanza.  
Nessuno.  
Nessuno.  
L’unico che lo viveva, il brutto sogno, era lui. La vita gli scorreva veloce intorno e lui non faceva altro che morire, ogni giorno un po’ di più. Anche quando respirava.  
E nessuno lo sapeva.  
Nessuno lo vedeva.  
Stava varcando le soglie del cinismo, dell’apatia. Il fumo stava a metà tra il volersi sentir chiedere se qualcosa non andasse e l’essere ormai del tutto indifferente all’idea di proteggersi ed essere compreso. Perché tanto, anche se ci provano, non capiranno – questo pensava.  
Stava rigido con le braccia sul recinto del parco giochi, scrutando il campo da basket in silenzio, come se fosse in attesa di un suono, un segno, qualcosa. Quel famigerato qualcosa.  
Non arrivava mai nessuno, non a quell’ora della sera. Ciao sono Kenny, vivo in un buco di città del Colorado e adulti e bambini rincasano quando fuori è ancora giorno come se fossimo nel medioevo.  
Sembrava quasi che un’entità superiore gli stesse intimando di continuare ciò che stava facendo sbeffeggiandolo e sottolineando attraverso i suoi stessi pensieri quanto ogni sua richiesta d’aiuto fosse inutile.  
Sei infantile, Kenneth.  
Provi a chiedere aiuto ma non parli, perché forse in fin dei conti quell’aiuto non lo vuoi. Forse arriva, ma non sai accettarlo. Non sei così bravo come ti convinci di essere.  
Forse, in fin dei conti, è tutta quanta colpa tua.  
Sentì dei passi lungo il vialetto.  
E si sentiva anche un po’ incoerente, Kenny, perché se fosse stato rimproverato se la sarebbe presa, che la ramanzina arrivasse da un adulto o dai suoi amici: per quanto desiderasse essere raggiunt, si sarebbe infuriato perché non avevano alcun diritto di dirgli cos’era meglio per lui.  
Perché non lo sapevano, così come non lo sapeva lui. Forse era questo a farlo scivolare sempre più nelle pieghe di catrame della disperazione: non poteva contare su niente e su nessuno, e lui stesso continuava a tradirsi.  
«Eri qui, allora!»  
Una voce che Kenny non si aspettava di sentire, che giunse morbida alle sue orecchie e un po’ troppo allegra per il suo animo grigio; fu quasi come se qualcuno stesse provando a gettare una secchiata di colore sul suo universo spento. Discromia.  
C’erano due persone capaci di approcciarlo in quei momenti senza che volesse strozzarle così, su due piedi: sua sorella Karen e _lui_.  
Leopold Stotch. Butters, perché ancora non gli aveva chiesto se gli sarebbe piaciuto sentirsi chiamare Leo proprio da lui.  
Kenny non riuscì a rispondere.  
«I ragazzi sono rientrati e non riuscivamo a trovarti… I miei genitori sono fuori, così ho continuato a cercarti da solo.»  
Gran bella cosa che i suoi migliori amici si fossero chiusi in casa prima di trovarlo, perché evitare una punizione era meglio di accertarsi che il loro amico non finisse fatto a pezzi nel bosco da un serial killer.  
Ok, forse era troppo drammatico.  
La voce allegra di Butters virò bruscamente e si fece seria, incarnazione di un cipiglio. Era sempre poco credibile con quei pugni puntati stretti contro i fianchi, Kenny lo pensava ogni volta ma non lo diceva mai, perché non voleva che si sentisse sminuito.  
Forse lo stava sminuendo dedicandogli uno sguardo solo con la coda dell’occhio.  
«Stai di nuovo fumando?»  
«Di nuovo?» domandò Kenny, voltandosi e vedendo finalmente la rasatura bionda, le mani ora congiunte in quella manifestazione di nervosismo che era propria di Butters; voleva rimproverarlo ma si era accorto da solo quanto non fosse da lui.  
Non era sarcastico, Kenny, solo non credeva che Butters sapesse quanto spesso fosse solito fumare: l’aveva fatto in qualche sua vita precedente, ma da quando era tornato l’ultima volta era sempre stato attento a non farsi scoprire – che paradosso – e nessuno aveva ancora avuto l’occasione di dirgli quanto si facesse male.  
Suo padre ancora non aveva alzato la voce scoprendo un pacco di sigarette nel suo armadio insieme a cose che sarebbero potute risultare ancor più preoccupanti, sua madre non aveva pianto dicendo che lo aveva cresciuto meglio di così. Siparietti patetici e ipocriti in pieno stile McCormick, insomma.  
«Sì. Cioè, ti ho visto fumare altre volte, ma pensavo che fosse una cosa che non facevi regolarmente…»  
Qualcosa nella testa di Kenny scattò. Qualcosa che quasi portò le sue labbra a pronunciare un muto «ti ricordi di me», il respiro rapito dalla sorpresa. E non era una novità, tutti si ricordavano di lui. Scordavano solo i momenti più importanti. Butters non era diverso in quello, ma in qualcos’altro sì: era più sensibile.  
«È ok, Butters. Sono più forte delle sigarette.»  
Anche il biondino si affacciò alla staccionata.  
«Tu dici che sei sempre forte, Ken. Ed è vero! Ma le sigarette non sono la soluzione», gli disse. «Penserei che sei molto forte anche senza di loro.»  
Kenny non capì mai se fossero state le parole di Butters o quel soprannome. Non capì se fosse perché Butters lo aveva colpito in faccia con una consapevolezza costruita con tutta l’innocenza del mondo: si stava comportando come un bambino, un codardo. E come poteva arrabbiarsi? Aveva ragione.  
Kenny soffiò via l’ultima boccata di fumo e poi gettò il mozzicone, incurante, in mezzo al campo da basket. Prima che Butters potesse fargli notare che quella era stata solo una delle diverse cattive scelte della serata, Kenny si voltò. Lo fissò negli occhi per un lungo istante.  
«Ti sembro forte anche adesso, Butters?»  
Il ragazzino parve preso in contropiede, ma capì che quello di Kenny era un invito a guardarlo bene, a comprendere ciò che gli aveva appena chiesto e solo poi la risposta.  
Voleva che guardasse oltre e anche se Butters non si credeva abbastanza importante da poter rispondere a una domanda simile non si tirò indietro. Perché Kenny aveva bisogno di lui.  
«Sì. Più di prima, perché mi sembri così triste…», gli rispose. «Mi sembra che tu abbia lasciato ogni speranza.»  
Kenny aveva fatto quella domanda per ottenere _la_ prova, ma già aveva fatto un austero pronostico: Butters non lo avrebbe capito, proprio come tutti.  
Invece sbagliava. Sbagliava perché Butters aveva visto oltre la cortina di fumo che lui aveva soffiato via. E solo lui poteva farlo, solo lui poteva spostarla, ma solo Butters si era sforzato di vedere.  
Aveva avuto l’occasione di guardare oltre, di varcare la soglia e lo aveva fatto. Per quanto la stanza al di là fosse angusta e buia, per quanto non si potessero prevedere le trappole e l’aria viziata dalla disperazione, dal nichilismo.  
Era al buio negli anfratti del suo sguardo azzurro cielo che Kenny gli aveva dedicato in tutta sincerità e si guardava intorno, cercava di trovarlo.  
Gli istanti passati avevano innervosito Butters.  
«Però forse sto esagerand-…»  
Kenny sorrise sarcastico e scosse il capo.  
«Wow, ci hai preso.»  
Butters sgranò gli occhi e si sporse.  
«Perché? È capitato qualcosa? Ne possiamo parlare se ti va!»  
Kenny non si aspettava una simile reazione.  
Travolto da una mareggiata di attenzioni, di premure, non sapeva come gestirle.  
Continuava ad essere preso in contropiede e non capiva se gli piacesse o meno, quel nodo allo stomaco. Non l’aveva mai sentito.  
«Butters, piano. Non serve che ti preoccupi.»  
Perché mentiva anche quando era a un passo da ottenere quel che voleva?  
Puoi essere felice, Kenny McCormick. Perché cazzo non te ne convinci?  
«Beh, è ovvio che mi preoccupi, Ken! Siamo amici, no? E se tu hai un problema è anche un mio problema. Perciò lascia che mi preoccupi per te!»  
Ogni frase di Butters suonava come una pugnalata inferta dove più faceva male, perché Kenny si sentiva quasi come se gli avesse negato la possibilità di dimostrargli molto prima che lui ci sarebbe stato. Stava ottenendo tutto quel di cui aveva bisogno senza nemmeno aver immaginato che si trattasse proprio di quelle parole. Butters diceva la cosa giusta prima ancora che Kenny sapesse che lo era. E si arrabbiava perché si era negato di essere sereno, di stare bene, isolandosi e rinchiudendo l’unica persona disposta ad aiutarlo in un recinto lontano, insieme a tutti gli altri.  
Avrebbe potuto arrabbiarsi, respingerlo e andarsene. Kenny pensava che questo gli sarebbe successo, ma non ci riuscì perché vedeva negli occhi di Butters tutta la sincerità del mondo. Tutta la preoccupazione, il desiderio di aiutarlo.  
Tutto il bene che aveva bisogno di sentire.  
«Sei un ragazzo buono, Butters. Ho sempre pensato che fossi troppo buono per abbassarti ad avere a che fare con anche solo uno di noi.»  
E per non dargli tempo di parlare, di negarlo, Kenny tirò fuori il pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca. Lo stropicciò tra le dita e lo gettò nel bidone delle immondizie lì vicino. Produsse un suono ovattato contro il fondo di sporcizia.  
Era la parte sporca di sé, almeno un tassello di quella parte che solo lui percepiva tale, che Kenny stava gettando via.  
«Sappi che se sono senza sigarette dovrò venire da te tutte le volte che sentirò il bisogno di fumarne una. E credimi, sono ingestibile quando sono in astinenza da qualcosa.»  
Avrebbe dovuto dirglielo prima di farle a pezzi, ora magari lui…  
Sul volto di Butters comparve un radioso sorriso.  
«Certo, Ken. Questo già lo so», lo rassicurò, perché Butters credeva ne avesse bisogno. «La mia porta è sempre aperta!»  
No, era Butters.  
Poteva fidarsi di lui.  
E forse aveva appena trovato un motivo per cui valeva la pena sopravvivere un po’ più a lungo perché solo così avrebbe cominciato a vivere.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è nella mia cartella dall'inizio di gennaio, perché South Park è una serie che mi ha colpita molto contro ogni mia aspettativa, mi ha fatto davvero tanta compagnia e mi ha spinta ad affezionarmi a tanti personaggi, tutti molto diversi tra loro.  
> Kenny è uno dei miei preferiti in assoluto e ho voluto scrivere questa breve - per i miei canoni almeno - shot su di lui. È una cosa che faccio sempre quando voglio iniziare a scrivere su una serie, per comprendere meglio i personaggi e il taglio che mi piacerebbe dargli nelle mie fanfiction. E per quanto sia scesa in meandri profondi della sua mente spero di essere rimasta IC: ho scritto queste note in parte anche per giustificare alcune mie scelte di tematiche e di avvertimenti. Prima di tutto, credo che intorno a Kenny abbia sempre aleggiato quest'aria di tristezza, di solitudine e nelle scelte distruttive che fa qualche volta non ho potuto fare a meno di leggere una certa esasperazione e disperazione. Senza contare che ha sempre aiutato di più gli altri che se stesso. Le tematiche delicate le ho indicate perché mi rendo conto che il tema della morte per chi è sensibile può essere pesante da digerire, se accennato come ho fatto io magari.  
> Per fortuna che c'è Butters, che vedo come un enorme supporto per Kenny - e vedo così anche Kenny, ma per lui - ed è il motivo per cui mi sono tanto legata alla Bunny.  
> Quindi sì, spero di riuscire a continuare a scrivere su di loro, sia in singolo che come coppia.  
> Ci tengo a fare una piccola dedica a Rika: più che mai ora sento nostra questa storia - c'è anche una piccola citazione! - e ci tenevo a dirlo, non solo perché questi due per motivi che noi sappiamo hanno un significato speciale, ma anche come ringraziamento, per la sopportazione quando svalvolo per una nuova fissa e per il supporto dell'ultimo periodo. Quindi grazie sweetie ❤  
> Mi auguro che qualcuno sia giunto fin qui e se lo avete fatto spero vogliate dirmi cosa ne pensate di questa storia!  
> Spero di tornare presto nel fandom di South Park, perciò alla prossima! ~


End file.
